


breaking open every single time

by vuullets



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Sporks, awful social skills, blackrock reaaaally needs to see a fucking therapist, cybertronians are just cats and you cant convince me otherwise, local amnesic robot doesnt understand how feelings work, questionable found family, robot purrs, team building (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuullets/pseuds/vuullets
Summary: In the aftermath of First Strike, the Revolutionaries find themselves dealing with a situation far more dire than anything they’ve encountered before - Blackrock having feelings.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	breaking open every single time

**Author's Note:**

> folks. lads. wheres the revolutionaries fandom at, i love this weird team of losers. and ayana. she's not a loser.
> 
> anyways here is a fic about my favorite pastime: bullying blackrock.

The second the Revolutionaries got back to civilization, Blackrock took to one of his favorite pastimes: complaining.

“Remind me to rig my frame to teleport,” Blackrock said. “I’m sick of always being the one who gets held hostage. Any of you ever tried that? It’s not fun, let me tell you.”

Sure, there were more important things to worry about. Apparently Kreiger had turned out to be a literal wizard, and used the Talisman to invade Cybertron for his people. Other things had happened, but Blackrock immediately picked that out as the strangest yet most interesting event in this whole mess. Yet Blackrock’s opinion of himself was extremely high, at least when he was around other people, so his and Centurion’s misfortunes were clearly the worst thing that had happened over the past little while.

“I’m sure Ayana can vie for Kup,” Ian replied. 

“That wasn’t my fau-”

“Doesn’t change the fact,” Ian said.

“Scarlett let M.A.S.K. off after the whole fiasco that came from Optimus annexing Earth. You can’t be pinning them with us still,” Ayana said.

“Fair point,” Ian said.

Blackrock wanted to straight up tell them that they should be feeling incredibly sorry for him and acting like it was the worst thing ever. Yet he didn’t have the guts to say it, despite not having any guts in the way that term described. The woes of turning out to be a space robot. Upon realization of how he was feeling, he quickly shifted to his human appearance from his actual one.

Centurion had been taken care of quickly by Flatline, and Arcee had gone off to do whatever the hell she did. Blackrock assumed it was talking negatively about him, or humans in general. So with the three closest beings he could consider to be “ _friends_ ” that were still conscious alone in a room, he shouldn’t have been feeling as self-centered as usual.

“Look, Blackrock, we’re glad you’re okay,” Ayana said, realizing how he was probably going to act up if he didn’t receive attention as soon as possible. She placed her hand on his left shoulder. Immediately, a noise that sounded like a mix between a cat purring and an engine rumbling occured, seemingly from the small Cybertronian.

“Are you _purring_?” Ayana asked.

“What?”

“There’s a noise that sounds exactly like a cat purring, and I swear to god it’s coming from you,” Ayana said, as straight forward as possible.

“I don’t hear anything,” Blackrock said.

“The moment I pointed it out, you stopped.” Ayana withdrew her hand from his shoulder.

“Does anyone in this room want to back up Mayday’s argument here? Action Man? Kup?”

Ian and Kup looked at Blackrock with expressions that implied they weren’t paying attention.

“Actually,” Kup said. “That is something us Cybertronians do on occasion. I’ve never done it, but I’ve heard it from plenty of ‘bots both now and back in my da-”

“I didn’t sign up for this,” Blackrock said. “I didn’t fucking sign up for this!” 

“Look, Blackrock, you clearly have control over it,” Ian said.

“ _First_ I find out I’m actually some mechanical alien, _then_ I find out that I can control giant versions of what I am, _then_ I find out that the guy who set me up like this did the exact same to _other_ Cybertronians. And now I’m supposed to deal with the fact that I behave like a domestic cat? This is the _final_ straw,” Blackrock said, getting to a point of being pissed off enough that one could think it was an Onyx Prime related problem.

“Okay, so, Ayana,” Ian asked. “When did he start doing that?”

“When I just put my hand on his shoulder for a couple seconds.”

Ian, who was far from the world’s greatest detective (that status went to an Autobot named Nightbeat), quicky realized the correlation. He gripped Blackrock’s hand and waited.

The Titan Master instantly began with the exact same noise. 

“I need to point out that you’re in your full humansona mode,” Ian said.

“What the hell does that mean?” Blackrock inquired, desperately trying to stop purring.

“Don’t worry about it. I think this might be the greatest discovery in the history of mankind.”

“Definitely better than fire,” Ayana added on.

“ _S_ _top_. I am going to _lose_ it,” Blackrock said. He sounded legitimately stressed, so Ian let the other’s hand go and backed up a couple of steps.

“I’m going to invest in a way to make people forget specific events,” Blackrock said after a minute.

“We have something like that. It’s called mnemosurgery, but it did no good. Last ‘bot I knew who was a mnemosurgeon went off on some quest for our ancestors. And they happened to be older than you, this time!” Kup said.

“Another fact I don’t like! I’m apparently millions of years older than Kup!” Blackrock exclaimed. 

“Look, Blackrock,” Ayana said. “We didn’t just run through Cybertron’s wilds for no reason. We _care_ about you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Ayana means that we’re here for you, and all the support you need to deal with your life circumstances,” Ian said, as his hand curled around Blackrock’s once again, but lightly this time. The man hesitated for a second, and then let his fingers fold between Ian’s. The purring started up again, and Blackrock sighed.

“I can’t ever win,” he said sadly. A slight smile formed on his face, and he looked at Ayana. “I hate to admit it, but you’re right. I _am_ purring.”

“Well, there goes what I’ve come to expect from you,” Kup said. “All used to you being very-”

“Antisocial,” Ian finished. “Plus, you did try to kill a bunch of Autobots before.”

“I’m trying to put my past before I ended up with you guys behind me,” the Titan Master said. “Well, the past that _I_ remember.”

Ayana approached Blackrock and put her hand back on his shoulder. Ian immediately let go of Blackrock’s hand and hugged his two companions. Ayana had little response, and Blackrock flinched for a second. Then he immediately nuzzled up against Ayana, who was surprised at his actions.

“Have you never had physical affection?” Ayana asked.

“Ask Onyx,” Blackrock murmured, his arms tightly gripped around the two humans in the room. The noise he’d been making a fuss about was louder now, but he simply could care less at the moment. It was impossible for him to fight how touch-starved he was.

Ian removed himself from the equation, and Blackrock instantly leaned himself against Ayana. She smiled. Ian and Kup exchanged looks, as if they were betting on how long it’d take for the other two Revolutionaries to get along. 

“I think that’s enough, Blackrock,” Ayana said. The Cybertronian pulled himself out, ignoring the sound he made that could roughly be translated as sounding like “mrrp”. 

“I did not team up with you and Kup to acquire friends. But I’m damn happy this comes with our alliance,” Blackrock said.

“What can we say? You’re like family to us now,” Ian told him. Blackrock immediately held up a hand to cover his face, before moving it to the side. He looked at the other three and grinned, before shaking his head and withdrawing his hand back to cover his face again.

“Primus,” he muttered. “I don’t deserve this.”

“Look, Blackrock,” Kup said. “Just cause you can’t remember who you were before doesn’t mean that you were a bad mech.”

“I must have been,” Blackrock said, the rasp of his voice more prominent than usual. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have followed Onyx Prime.”

“Well, if that’s what you think about yourself, you’ve got a chance to be somebody better now,” Kup told him.

“Heh.”

“What’s so amusing?” Ian asked.

“I’m standing in a room with Ayana, and I’ve been talking about something serious, and she hasn’t punched me yet,” the CEO of Onyx said. “When should I expect you getting on me?”

“You’re acting like an actual person right now,” she told him. “I find that admirable, Garrison.”

“ _Garrison_? When did you two get on a first name basis?” Ian asked.

“Right now,” Blackrock said. “I suppose you and Kup are unfortunately on it too. It feels really weird to refer to you guys - the human ones, for the record - by your first name,” Blackrock said. “It’s a level of intimacy I’m uncomfortable with.”

“That’s,” Ian stumbled. He thought for a second before finishing his sentence. “That’s _barely_ intimate.”

“Well, it’s different when you’re a ten-to-eleven million years old amnesic Cybertronian.”

“I _guess,_ ” Ian stressed the latter word, as if he didn’t really believe it.

“Look, when I woke up this morning, I didn’t expect to be baring my freaking soul itself on you guys,” Blackrock said. “It’s a really, really weird experience.”

“You know what was a weird experience?” Ian asked. Blackrock cocked his head, looking at the other for some kind of response. 

“Alright, alright, you know what the answer is? Everything we’ve gone through together! Last year I didn’t expect to have a robot friend from outer space, much less an additional smaller one and, uh,” Ian stumbled. “I can’t lie - Ayana is absolutely the type of person I would have befriended normally.”

“But you’re not someone I would have befriended on my own,” Ayana said. “Still more likely than Blackrock.”

“What happened to our first name basis?” Blackrock asked, sarcastically.

“Five years ago I thought working with you was the worst thing the E.D.C. could have possibly done. And now?”

“You can’t imagine what it’s like to experience what a trip the last two years have been for me.”

“Alright,” Ayana said. “I guess not all of us turned out to be Cybertronian.”

“Well, I was Cybertronian the whole time!” Kup added.

“Gee, I wish I could sympathize,” Blackrock said, trying to hold back laughter. “But whatever damn force controls this stupid universe said ‘You see that guy? Let’s make him a sleeper agent and have that function _break_!’”

“I wonder how you would have handled it if it did work,” Ayana said.

“Either completely fine, or even worse than I actually did.”

“Well, I’m glad we’ll never know,” Ian said. “Because it means we don’t have to think about this team lacking you.”

“You’re right. You’re absolutely right. Where would you be without my genius?” Blackrock said, absolutely full of himself. 

“Probably still here,” Ayana said. Ian and Kup nodded their heads, and Blackrock looked down.

“I didn’t expect you guys to play into my emotional insecurity,” he said. “This is an, uh, very enlightening experience, to say the least.”

“There’s no need to feel embarrassed about it,” Kup told him. “We kinda all knew this was coming eventually.”

“You guys should have got rid of me before it could happen. Things were so much easier when I didn’t have something to lose.”

“You have your company,” Ian said.

“I have realized I don’t care about that at all,” Blackrock said. “The only damn things I care about in this universe are you guys, Centurion, and killing Onyx Prime preferably with a spork.”

“A spork?” Kup asked.

“You know what, ignore that last bit. Really interesting invention though, I’d say it’s one of mankind’s greatest.”

“And we still don’t have metal sporks,” Ian said.

“That’s the next thing I’m releasing. Objects that should be higher quality in higher quality.”

“You run a commercial electronics-slash-weapon engineering company!” Ian said. 

“If I can care about other people, I can definitely do something as simple as that,” Blackrock said. 

“I really wish I could have met the version of you who acts like an actual human being rather than how you were when we first met,” Ayana said.

“Then you wouldn’t be able to appreciate my progress. And how being an alien ended up making me more human.”

“I must admit, I’m proud of you,” Ayana said.

“You guys don’t need to risk your lives for me,” Blackrock said. “I’m practically immortal - any wounds I’ve taken heal completely within a few days.” He pointed to his left arm, which was fully recovered now, despite being completely burnt off just hours ago.

“So you’d take a bullet for me?” Ian asked.

“Nah, Kup can do that.”

“He’s right about that, kid,” Kup said.

“I think we’d all do anything to protect each other,” Ayana told the others. “Like it or not, we’re a family. A very dysfunctional one, but I think we’ve all learned to tolerate that.”

“I feel like tolerate is a weak word for how I feel. I actually enjoy our interactions, no matter how strange they are,” Blackrock laughed.

“Just so we’re all on the same page, we’re definitely going to bust a Dire Wraith posing as some super famous person next time we’re together, right?” Ian said.

“Absolutely,” the other three said, slightly out of sync. Blackrock looked between Kup and Ayana for stealing his line, and then gave up the idea of arguing about it.

“I don’t know what the future holds for the four of us,” Blackrock said. “But I’m happy we’re going to face whatever it throws at us together.”

“Yeah,” Ian agreed. “So do you purr whenever anyone physically interacts with you or-”

“We’re not talking about this!” Blackrock exclaimed.

Ayana and Kup looked at each other as Ian and Blackrock started getting into a fight, and they gave a look of relief at the other.

“Well, at least they’re still themselves,” Kup said.

“Yeah,” Ayana said, and smiled. “At least they’re still themselves.”

**Author's Note:**

> will this give more content? or will i finally write my swervefire worm soulmate au. nobody knows. comments are appreciated folks


End file.
